Node C -05 Chicago Fire 2013
Node C-5 "Chicago Fire" This node happens on an earth that looks for all intents and purposes normal. On this Prime, somewhere the Events pictured in the TV show "Chcago Fire" are real. This shows two problems with loading up a list of TV shows and using them for inspiration. Unless one of the Portals is IN Chicago, and the TV Characters (TVCs) have an excuse to interact with the PCs once they exit the portal, the world looks like a generic Earth. Few TV shows, usually Sci Fi shows, make enough change in the world to be visible to PCs if you assume generic portal locations. The second problem with using a TV show as the basis for a world is that I have never seen an episode of "Chicago Fire". This show seems to be to Fire Departments what "Law & Order" is to Police depts. TeeVee has a "PrettY" and "Resolved" filter on it. The people are pretty and problems are resolved. Humans like their TeeVee that way. Humans like this filter on ALL of their story telling. So I imagine this filter applied to my RPGs, too. In my fantasy RPGs, everyone has good teeth and skin. So I could say "In Chicago, New York, and Los Angeles, there are batches of mysteriously pretty and photogenic cops, firefighters and medical people" but I won't. As Far as the PCs can tell, this world is a perfectly notrmal world as of 2013 The real fun will be the Alts 'Prime:' 12:00 - Path to Alt 04:00 - Mt Ararat 06:00 - Antarctic Dome 'Alts' 12:00 - Path to System 03:00 - Path to C-4 Engai 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - 1949 New York, Kent Allard and Margot Lane 08:00 - Skynet 'System ' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 05:00 - Mars 06:00 - Path to Alt 'Stellar' 05:00 - Eta Cassiopeiae Nature preserve world - a non-terran biosphere lives happily, unbothered by any inhabitants. 06:00 - Path to System Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 02:00 - (Locked) Bimini Road 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - Mt Arara t 05:00 - (Locked) Mammoth Caves 06:00 - Antarctic Dome 07:00 - (locked) Krubera Cave 08:00 - (locked) Marble Caves, Chile 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo Daro 11:00 - (Locked) 'Alts' 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) in 1967, Jim Garrison presented convincing evidence of a conspiracy to Kill John F Kennedy. Lyndon Johnson was among a large number of conspirators indicted or driven out of office. President Humphrey led a massive purge of the Administration and the Intelligence-Military-Industrial complex. President Robert F Kennedy, elected in 1968 completed the withdrawl. The subsequent history of the US is both the same and different. In this Alt's 2013, Patrick Kennedy II is beginning his first term as President of the United States, the seventh Kennedy in a row to do so. The elections are close enough to keep Non Kennedy's running, but the name recognition always seems to win out. The Soviet Union is still in business, but is a shadow of its former self, having survived multiple economic collapses and disasters. 02:00 - (Locked) An uninhabited Alt of Earth, this world features strange trees laced with veins of pure metals. the Trees are Terhmelern bio-technology. They send far ranging root systems and over great lenths of time leech their target metals out of the soil, molecule by molecule, atom-by-atom, using solar energy captured by their leaves. The process is excruciatingly slow, but very environmentally friendly. These trees can be transplanted anywhere normal trees would live. 03:00 - Path to C-4 Engai 04:00 - (Locked) 1969; Buzz Armstrong and Neil Aldrin discovery alien ruins on the moon. 2013 There are colonies in orbit around the Earth, in an eliptical orbit between Earth and Mars, on the Moon and on Mars, where more ruins were found. The ruins remain largely mysterious, involving crytals, impossible metals and the remains of life forms who's functions were unknown. 05:00 - (Locked) An abandoned weapons testing world. on the moon orbiting an uninhabited earth, a variety of blasters and missiles lay in various stages of ruin. There are nanobots here that will hitch a ride with any visitor. One flavor can perfectly identify any mellor cell and eat it, making more nano-bots and trouble for any Mellor (It's fatal within minutes) Four others, mistakenly programed eat alcohol, bananas, green plastic (but ONLY green platic) Iriduim and any flavor of frosting, provided it's lard based. These nanites will hitch a ride with visitors. These nanite go dormant on the frnge path sytem but wake up on any other world they come to and start to operate. When the visitor comes into contact with any of the above named items, he will set of a chain reaction of geometrically expanding nanites. Identifying WHICH nanite will locate and eat Mellor cells could make the turning point of the war. But without their favored subject to eat, they'll largely just sit there. Nanites in contact with the favored food-object will make 9 copies of themselves and the 10th copy as one of the others. It's not a gray good disaster, it's more of a gray goo inconvinience. Unless you really can't live without drinking booze, eating bananas and twinkies while playing with green army men. 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - Feb, 1949 New York, telepathic vigilante Kent Allard and his Wife Margot, prepare to face off against their deadliest enemy, KGB telepath Irina Spalko, who is on her way to murder Secretary of Defense James Forrestal and make it look like a suicide. the portal leads to a warp in central park where hired assassins plan their assault against the Allards. 08:00 - Ten years ago, Skynet launched an attack that devastated the world and threatened all of man kind. Now survivors skulk in the ruins and fight the war machines controlled by Skynet where they can. The war revolves around control of pre-attack nuclear fall out shelters that the survivors or Skynet can exploit for more war materiel and supplies. 09:00 - Path to c-6 The Prisoner 10:00 - (Locked) Unihabited Earth, kept as a nature preserve. 11:00 - (Locked) Nature Park, unhabited earth tamed into one large park for the enjoyment of fringe travellers. Mellor set loose graboids here, who have eaten the Quellor and hunt all visitors. 'System ' 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (locked) Mercury 02:00 - (locked) Venus 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Luna 05:00 - Mars 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Ceres 08:00 - (Locked) Ganymede 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Dione 11:00 - (Locked) Miranda 'Stellar' 01:00 - (locked) Alpha Centauri A 02:00 - (locked) Alpha Centauri B 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Tau Ceti 05:00 - Eta Cassiopeiae Nature preserve world - a non-terran biosphere lives happily, unbothered by any inhabitants. 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) 82 G. Eridani 08:00 - (Locked) Beta Hydri 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Mu Herculis 11:00 - (Locked) Beta Canum Venaticorum (Chara) Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes